bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Annalouise
|birthplace = |birthday = |age = Unknown |gender = Female |height = 176.53 cm (5'9 1/2") |weight = 56.1 kg (123.4 lbs) |hair color = Black |eye color = Green |blood type = O |affiliation = None |previous affiliation = 's Army |occupation = None |previous occupation = |team = None |previous team = |partner = None |image = |previous partner = , |base of operations = , |marital status = Unknown |relatives = None |education = (formerly)}} Annalouise, sometimes known as Anna or Louise, is the 23rd in 's Arrancar army, and one of the two Fracción of and his other half, , alongside Filadelfo. Appearance Annalouise's appearance is that of a twenty-year old woman with long dark blue-black hair typically tied back with two hairpins, and emerald green eyes. She has a curvaceous figure, which is well-modified by the high black collar and seaweed green kimono she typically wears with a red sash tied around her waist in a large bow behind her back. This sash also supports her Zanpakuto, which is held by a black and white braided string over her shoulder. Annalouise typically is seen with a lazy, if not bored expression, even in situations of extreme danger or fear, a trait she gains from . Personality Annalouise is protective, if not possessive, of and similarly to Kimi Mai, follows him everywhere he goes, even to the Espada Meeting, in which 's contempt for her protective attitude was shown when he angrily attacked her, only for the attack to be stopped by , whom told to leave her be and told her to speak. This shows a rather high level of elevated priveleges, again similarly to Kimi Mai. Despite her protective demeanor, Annalouise tends to be soft-spoken, kind and rarely talkative, the latter being something despises. She has been noted to sleep with when he takes a nap, having been mentioned to have once fell asleep in his lap. She can be quite shy around new people, and caring towards melancholic people, (i.e ). She despises those who throw aside their companions for power, such as and and tends to enjoy the company of the tres Espada, , which is another display of her elevated priveleges. Another example of this was her prescence at 's birth. She has been noted to be quite smart, as commented by and agreed by . She is rather lonely, and as she said so herself, is incapable of doing anything but protection correctly. Even as a Hollow, she was unable to devour souls. History meets Starrk]]Aizen created Annalouise shortly after Starrk joined him, but soon discovered she had acute myeloid leukemia, and she was forced to remain lying down due to the weakness of her bones. She later met Starrk, and he became attached to her, constantly visiting her, and on one of these visits, Starrk asks her name, in which she replies that she didn't have one. Starrk seems surprised by this and spends the next few days thinking of a name for her, and comes up with Annalouise with the help of Lilynette. He visits her the following day and informs her of her name, to which she is delighted. She asks what it means and Starrk replies that, to him, it meant beautiful. Plot See Annalouise/Plot Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Annalouise is a master in Swordsmanship and this is possibly a reason she was chosen as Starrk's Fracción. She has an extensive amount of speed in using her Zanpakutō and typically draws it in any cases of danger for or even . Despite only being a Fracción, Annalouise can battle easily on the level of Captain/Espada. Average Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Annalouise has average skill in terms of hand-to-hand combat, as she struggles in this field, due to her inexperience within it. Expert Sonido: Annalouise has expert Sonido as she is able to dodge Balas with ease and even get out of the way of a Cero, if needed. The reason for her skill within this field has been stated to be because of Starrk, as he has taught her just about everything she knows. Highly Perceptive Intellect: Annalouise is highly perceptive, as she is easily able to recognize a Captain, either by means of the haori and/or their fighting style, which Annalouise has noted to be more advanced and skilled than a Lieutenants or Seated officers, mainly because of their skill in the field. Enhanced Durability: Annalouise is capable of avoiding attacks in battles as she possesses a strong Hierro. However, even if she is harmed, she has a strong durability as she has a medical background and she would be able to stop the bleeding. She is also able to last a long time without stopping the bleeding, perhaps due to her immense spiritual pressure. Immense Strength:Annalouise has a large amount of spiritual pressure, something unusual for a Fracción, and is capable of using effectively to provide medical care and even stamina in a battle. This demonstrates her intellectual capabilities and her medical background. Gran Rey Cero: Annalouise is capable of a Gran Rey Cero, despite not being an Espada, and it is a dark blue, similarly to her master. Trivia *Annalouise's nickname for her partner, Filadelfo, is Toulouse *Annalouise was considered a Fracción of both and Starrk, due to the time she spent with and Starrk *Annalouise is the one person who is capable of making angry *Her favorite word is "Honesty" (チョク ジ, choku) *Annalouise is a french name, though most Arrancar have spanish names, and Starrk gave her this name *Annalouise is the first Arrancar to die without unleashing a Resurrección Quotes See Annalouise/Quotes Category:Female Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccion Category:Deceased